In recent times, there have been many devices proposed for use in preventing the spread of sexually transmitted diseases. Such designs generally are directed to shielding a user's sex organ during intercourse, with the most common example of such devices being the condom.
While such organ-protecting devices have been somewhat successful in preventing the spread of certain diseases that are associated directly with contact between partner's sex organs, these devices are not fully successful in protecting against the spread of diseases, such as Phthirius Inguinalis infestation, or the like which can occur due to general contact between partners in areas adjacent to the sex organs.
However, in order to be most effective, any such device must be easily worn and provide a maximum amount of freedom. Any characteristics which are either restrictive or which make the device difficult to use will vitiate the device by discouraging its use. One of the more important aspects of the simple condom is its ease of use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that is as easy to use as a simple condom, yet will provide a wearer with protection against all of the diseases associated with the condom as well as those diseases that can be transmitted due to contact of the wearer and the wearer's partner in areas not generally protected by a condom.
Still further, in view of the extreme danger associated with some forms of sexually transmitted diseases, the consequences of a condom slipping or moving during use are magnified. Heretofore known condoms generally do not include any effective means for ensuring stability in use. However, such stability should not inhibit the use and/or initial placement of the condom by complicating such initial placement.
Accordingly, there is a need for an article of clothing that permits a condom to be initially placed in a manner that is quite easy, yet will still be stable and securely held in place.